This invention relates to a bracket for transporting a firearm case on an all-terrain vehicle (ATV) and more particularly to a bracket that is adjustable relative to the ATV.
Long guns, which include rifles and shotguns have been carried in scabbards on ATVs. However, none of the prior long gun holding apparata have included an adjustment mechanism to allow the holding apparatus to be adjusted relative to the ATV.
It is desirable to allow the gun carrier to be adjustable so that, for example, it can be in a horizontal position or in a non-horizontal position.
An adjustable bracket for carrying a gun case on a vehicle, the adjustable bracket comprising
a) a plate adapted to be attached to the vehicle;
b) a gun case carrier; and
c) an adjustable linkage connecting the plate to the gun case carrier.
A principal object and advantage of the present invention is that the gun case carrier is adjustable relative to the vehicle.
Another principal object and advantage of the present invention is that the gun case carrier is lockable at various positions relative to the vehicle.
Another principal object and advantage of the present invention is the gun case carrier can be adjusted and locked relative to the vehicle by hand and without the use of any tools.